ER Marcas do Passado Capítulo 1
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Kerry Weaver volta ao hospital depois de saber que o mesmo vai fechar. volta muito confusa e fica mais confusa ainda ao ver uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que ela nunca mais imaginava que a veria de novo.


ER

Kerry estava muito confusa desde que recebeu o convite para voltar a trabalhar no County General. No começo todos esses sentimentos estavam sendo motivados pelo remorso que recusou a oferta de trabalho. Mas quando percebeu que seu amado hospital estava em crise ela resolveu aceitar a oferta. Teria que passar em cima de qualquer sentimento que a impedia de voltar ao seu antigo trabalho. Teria também que voltar a lidar com Luka Kovac. Apesar de ele não ter tido nenhuma culpa da sua demissão, afinal ela conhecia bem as regras do hospital, ela tinha receio porque foi de sua boca que ela ficou sabendo que sairia do hospital. Em meios a pensamentos, questionamentos ela se aproximava cada vez mais do hospital. Assim que chegou à porta do hospital, flashes de vários momentos vividos no hospital passavam por sua cabeça, e algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Dentro daquele hospital ela havia cometido erros e também acertos. Abriu a porta do hospital e logo se lembrou de sua volta ao hospital quando havia operado a perna. Havia rostos conhecidos como Abby, Luka e algumas enfermeiras, mas também havia caras novas no hospital, entre novos médicos, residentes e enfermeiras. Era isso que a encantava na profissão. Sempre havia uma renovação. De repente se lembrou de várias pessoas que passaram pelo hospital, seus antigos amigos, suas rivalidades e percebeu que toda essa renovação que existe na medicina, ela entendeu que as pessoas vão e veem. Mas uma coisa continuava a mesma, o hospital continuava no mesmo lugar. Entre pacientes e mortes, todos tinham seu drama pessoal e suas angustias. Mas agora seu tão amado hospital estava sendo ameaçado, estava em crise e correndo o risco de ser fechado. Ela ia lutar contra tudo e todos, mas o hospital continuaria de pé. Mais algumas lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto até que foi interrompida por Morris que se ajoelhava diante dela. E pensar que até saudades do Morris ela tinha sentido. Isso tudo a fez pensar que ela tinha tomado à decisão certa. Ela tinha mesmo que voltar.

Morris_ Doutora Weaver. Que bom que voltou. Seja bem vinda de volta. O hospital sem você não era a mesma coisa.

Kerry (se fazendo de forte) _ Que isso Morris! Não precisa se ajoelhar. Estou aqui somente pelo hospital. E assim que a crise for resolvida e não forem mais fechar o hospital eu voltarei para Miami.

Foi duro para ela dizer essas palavras, porque ela estava feliz de voltar para o hospital, mas seu orgulho não a deixava admitir esse fato.

Morris_ Olha só quem voltou. A doutora Weaver.

Luka_ Que bom que aceitou voltar Kerry. O hospital está em uma crise séria e o nosso P.S está correndo o risco de ser fechado.

Kerry_ Estou aqui só por isso. Meu P.S que administrei por vários anos não pode ser fechado.

Luka_ Seja bem vinda novamente Kerry.

Kerry_ Muito obrigada Luka. Onde é a minha sala?

Luka_ Providenciei para você a mesma sala que era sua. Quer que eu a leve até lá?

Kerry_ Não precisa. Eu já sei o caminho. Onde estão as papeladas? Já vou ir dando uma olhada para ver como está a situação do hospital e me concentrar logo numa solução para livrar o hospital dessa crise.

Luka_ Estão aqui Kerry. Divirta-se!

Todos que estavam ali perto deram uma risada. Até Kerry não conseguiu se segurar. Ela foi sendo seguida por vários olhares em direção ao elevador. A porta do elevador se fechou e Luka quebrou aquele silêncio que ficou no ar.

Luka_ Abby querida. Eu achei a Kerry diferente.

Abby_ Eu também a achei estranha. Mas não é por menos. Está sendo difícil para ela. Ela foi demitida e depois a chamam de volta. Se fosse comigo eu acho que eu nem aceitava. E para ela ter aceitado. Ela deve estar por um lado feliz por querer salvar o hospital e por um lado fraca, por ter aceitado o emprego de volta. Eu a entendo.

Luka_ No começo ela recusou e nem queria ouvir o que eu tinha para falar. Mas quando eu toquei no assunto da crise e do risco do nosso P.S ser fechado ela aceitou.

Abby_ O P.S sempre foi a paixão da vida dela. E voltar nessas circunstâncias deve estar sendo difícil para ela.

Enquanto isso Weaver estava se instalando na sua sala. Como sentia falta de estar lá novamente. Como sentia falta de exercer a medicina. Numa pequena mesa ela colocou as fotos de Henry, Sandy e Courtney. Depois de colocar as papeladas em cima da mesa se sentou no pequeno sofá onde começou a chorar copiosamente.

Kerry_ Seja bem vinda novamente. Que falsidade. Ele me demitiu e ainda me chama de volta. Era melhor ele não ter dito nada. Mais tenho que admitir que estar de volta aqui no hospital me deixou tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixou confusa. Quanto tempo eu fiquei longe daqui. Senti tanta falta de clinicar. Trabalhar fazendo reportagens médicas foi bom, mas a medicina é a minha vida.

Nisso o celular de Kerry começou a tocar. Era Courtney que estava querendo saber as novidades.

Kerry_ Oi meu amor.

Courtney_ Oi querida. Estou te atrapalhando?

Kerry_ Você nunca me atrapalha meu amor.

Courtney_ Como vão às coisas por aí?

Kerry_ Na mesma. Mas é bom sentir essa adrenalina de hospital. Eu sentia muita falta disso.

Courtney_ Eu sei que sentia falta. Por isso eu te motivei para aceitar seu emprego de volta. A medicina é a sua vida.

Kerry_ E o Henry. Como ele está?

Courtney_ Está aqui vendo um desenho. Amanhã ele já começa na escola.

Kerry_ Que bom que conseguimos a vaga na escola. Assim ele não fica atrasado em relação às outras crianças. Posso falar com ele?

Courtney_ Claro. Um minutinho. Henry, sua mãe quer falar com você.

Henry_ Oi mãe.

Kerry_ Oi meu amor. Estou com saudades de você.

Henry_ Mãe, mas não faz nem duas horas que você saiu daqui.

Kerry_ Eu sei. Mas é amor de mãe. Deixa-me desligar que o dever me chama.

Henry_ Também estou com saudades. Tchau mãe.

Kerry_ Tchau filho.

Kerry desliga o celular e começa a revisar as papeladas. Eram tantas as dívidas que ela nem sabia por onde começar. Mas depois de um tempo pensando ela resolveu pagar o salário atrasado dos funcionários.

Kerry_ Funcionários fazendo greve, com certeza ia piorar a nossa crise.

Nisso o telefone da sala dela toca. Era Luka Kovac.

Luka_ Preciso da sua ajuda aqui na Trauma 2. Chegou um trauma bem grave aqui e estamos sem muitos médicos.

Kerry_ Pode deixar Luka. Eu já estou indo.

Ouvir essas palavras eram o combustível que Kerry estava precisando. Era bom se sentir útil novamente e finalmente ela iria atender um trauma. Assim que desligou o telefone, Kerry diz para si mesma.

Kerry_ Bem vinda de volta Kerry.

Assim que chega na Trauma 2, Luka diz para Kerry.

Luka_ Foi um acidente doméstico, porém desconfio de suicídio. Olhe a ficha dele. Já passou por vários hospitais da cidade.

Kerry_ Já verificou os sinais vitais.

Luka_ Estão bem fracos. Ele está fibrilando agora.

Kerry_ Quero duas ampolas de epinefrina.

Ela vai até a mesa e pega o _desfibrilador._

_Kerry_ Carregar a 120. Afastem-se._

_Luka_ Nenhum resultado._

_Kerry_ Carregar a 24º. Afastem-se. _

_Luka_ Nada ainda._

_Kerry_ Carregar a 360. Afastem-se._

_Luka_ Ritmo recuperado. Bom trabalho Kerry._

_Nisso o paciente começou a despertar. Assim que ele abriu os olhos começou a ter uma crise e a tirar todos os fios e arrancou o soro que estava em seu braço. Neste movimento alguns aparelhos caíram no chão._

_Paciente_ Eu não quero viver. Eu quero morrer. Se ela não tivesse ligado para a emergência eu estaria morto a essa hora._

_Kerry_ Luka! Chame a psiquiatria._

_Nisso Kerry deu um jeito de sedar o paciente até a psiquiatria chegar. Enquanto esperava a psiquiatria chegar Kerry observou um pouco o movimento do P.S .Como gostava de lá, depois de tanto tempo ela percebeu que lá era seu lugar, mas em um determinado momento esse semblante alegre sumiu de seu rosto, e ela pensou consigo mesma._

Kerry_ Esperava rever aqui qualquer pessoa. Menos essa. Será que tem alguém que quer brincar comigo? Não queria que essa pessoa a machucasse igual a machucou no passado. Ela ainda não tinha nehuma experiência e era normal ela agir deste jeito. Desconfiando e assustada. Mas não tive o apoio que eu precisava na época.

Continua


End file.
